


Did you know?

by Kik_18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Good Luthors (Supergirl TV 2015), Kara is big dork, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kik_18/pseuds/Kik_18
Summary: Cute story about how Kara wins Lena's heart by her dorkiness and random facts from Instagram.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Hot Cocoa and Cookies

LENA <3

[01:01]

Lenaa!

Hello to you too, Kara. How come you are not asleep?  
Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?

Can I come over? My parents are still at work and  
Alex isn't home either. She went out with her friends  
and I think she's staying with Maggie. I don't like  
being alone. I am scared tbh. :(

Of course, Kar. You're lucky we've got houses next  
to each other so I don't need to worry about you  
wandering the streets at nights. I'll wait by the door.  
Be quick. :*

You're a lifesaver! <3

"Hi"

"Hi" Kara stood in front of Lena in her pyjamas and wrapped up in a blanket like a human burrito.

"Can I come in? I'm kinda freezing."

"Of course. Also, if you put on something other than sandals and maybe some socks then you wouldn't be?" She raised and eybrow in amusement and pointed to Kara's bare feet.  
"You know where my room is I'll be right behind you. Borrow some socks, they're in the top drawer. Do you want something to drink? Maybe hot cocoa?"

"Oh that would be nice!"

Kara climbed the stairs and headed right into Lena's room, took some of her fancy socks and climbed straigt into her bed. She tucked herself in and waited for her friend to come with promised cocoa.

Lena prepared mugs and heated up the milk just to the right temperature as Kara liked it - not cold but not too hot either so she can drink it right away. Lena put mugs on a tray and made sure to put there some cookies as well. She was the bestest friend Kara ever had. Lena carefully creeped through the door to her room, "Of course you'd be asleep." She smiled to herself and put the tray on a table. She then tucked Kara more and put a stray of hair behind her ear. She caressed her cheek, "Good night, sweetheart."

Kara jolted and sat up, "I'm awake!" Lena screamed and jumped out of the bed right on the floor. "Oh Lena, I didn't mean to startle you! I'm so so so sorry!"

"It's okay, Kara." Lena pushed herself off the ground. "I brought some cookies thought you might like them. I made them myself this afternoon." She handed one of them to Kara along with a mug of cocoa. Kara bite in the cookie right away, "Mmhmm, they're delicious. You must make 'em more! Gimme another." Kara shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth. "Pwetty pwease?" Lena chuckled, "You're incorrigible."

They talked a bit about their days and when they finished their drinks Lena collected the mugs and went to the kitchen to put them in a sink. On her way back she stopped by the door. "You can take my bed I'll be in the guest room. Sleep tight, Kara." She smiled and waved, "Good night." She looked one last time.

"What are you doing? Don't be silly, Lena. Your bed is large enough to fit five maybe six people in I'm sure we can share. Also if I wanted to sleep alone I wouldn't come to you, would I? Come here!"

"Okay then. Guess we'll be sharing tonight."

Lena got under the duvet next to Kara. "You know... You never spent the night. This is our first time since we became friends."

"Oh you're right. We can celebrate that in the morning. You can make me chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Only you can think about food when you just ate. We'll make the pancakes together, darling. I am not some kind of slave of yours." Lena chuckled.

"But I don't know how to do them, Lena." The blonde whined.

"That's okay, I'll teach you. Now, get some sleep. Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight, Lena"

Kara took her phone out to sent an SMS to her sister Alex and her mom to let them know where she was and then she drifted off.


	2. Sugar Cube

"Kara, stop eating! You can't eat everything right away. Sit I'll make the rest or there's nothing for me." She dragged Kara by her arm and made her sit by the kitchen table.

"Fine, fine. No need to be brutal." Kara stroked her own arm to make the ease the pain.

"Oh you'll know when I'm brutal and now I'm not... Sit still and wait. Or you know what? Scratch that. Make yourself useful and make us some coffee. Can you do that, please?" Lena pouted.

"Okay." Kara dramatically stood up and slowly made her way back to the kitchen.

Once they were ready they brought everything on the table and Kara poured each of them coffee. Lena liked it black whereas Kara liked it with milk and lots of sugar.

"That's odd." Kara said while putting too many cubes of sugar into her mug.

"What is?" Lena raised and eyebrow.

"Your family. You always have cube sugar. Why?"

"I don't know? I think my mother just likes it. Although i remember her saying that it's better this way because we don't drip our drink from the spoon into the sugar."

"Did you know that sugar cube was invented in I think city called Datschitz? That's in Czech republic. Some guy I forgot his name invented machine that can make sugar cubes because his wife cut herself while paring down the sugar loaf into smaller parts so she could use it in the home. She came up with the idea and now we can have the cube sugar for almost 200 years." Kara, happy with herself, grabbed another 3 cubes and threw them in her coffee.

"How come you know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She winked at Lena.

Kara ate her pancakes quite quickly because of her appetite and while Lena was still eating she tried to impress her friend with other entertaining stories.

"The breakfast was lovely Lena, thank you." Kara thanked Lena while she was walking her to the door.

"It was that delicious because of your help."

"Thanks anyway, for the night and all."

"It was no problem, Kara. We should make this more often. It was fun."

"Oh, yeah I'd love that!" Kara hugged Lena and entered the freezing cold. "Bye, Lena!"

"Bye, Kara!" Lena waved at her friend.

Kara walked to her home fully knowing Lena was watching her, she turned around and waved with smile.

"The lost daughter has returned!" Eliza welcomed her. "I'm sorry sweetheart we had to stay at work, but I suppose Lena was better company anyway. What do you want for breakfast, honey?"

"Oh, I'm good. Lena and I made pancakes. She taught me how to do them." Kara straightened her pose an put hands on her hips feeling like some kind of a superhero.

"That means you can make them for us sometimes!" Alex appeared from the bathroom.

"That's and excellent idea. You can invite Lena. Let's say next Saturday?"

"Yeah Kara you can invite Lena." Alex said mockingly and winked.

LENA <3

[13:10]

My mom wants me to make pancakes for her

I made a mistake telling her I know how to  
do them

Also you're invited next Saturday for breakfast/  
brunch where I can show my pancake skills

That would be lovely, my parents are  
out of town. :/

What? Right before Christmas? :o

Yeah

And for Christmas too

Well you don't have to spend it alone  
because you have me! :*

When did I get so lucky? <3


	3. Cinnamon

LENA <3

[13:16]

Lenaa?

Karaaa?

What arou you doing let's ssay in two  
hours from now?

Idk, watching Netflix?

Do you wanna do something for fun?

Like what? :D

Let's go skating!

Okay, skating... Come pick me up at 3? :)

Be there!

"Why are you smiling?" Alex nudged her sister in the ribs.

"Me and Lena are going skating."

"That's nice. Did you forget you have sister?"

"No I did not! But you're always with Maggie and...and your other friends. You always have plans and I didn't want to sit at home, alone, doing nothing. So I texted Lena and..."

"Kara, stop. I'm just teasing you. It's nice that you are friends with Lena. I think she's glad to have you too."

"I'll always be there for her and she knows that even though we know each other just for 5 months or so."

"It's been 5 months already? I remember the day they got here...."

_It was hot summer day when the moving truck parked right in front of the empty house. "Alex someone is moving here! Someone must have bought it!" Kara shouted and practically slammed her face against the window. "Ouch!" She rubbed her nose to release some pain. "Alex they must be rich."_

_"Calm down, kiddo. Let me see... Hmm, those look like some expensive paintings. Did you see that enormous couch? Like how many members does this family have? Twelve?"_

_"I know, right? Oh, Alex!" Kara pointed her finger, "Do you see that too? That. Fridge.Is.Huge! There must be plenty of people moving in!"_

_There were actually not. In the afternoon pulled an expensive SUV in the driveway it was followed by some smaller car. Kara expected at least 8 people to climb out of cars, but there were three actually. Man and two women. It wasn't dark per se, but Kara hadn't got her glasses on and she couldn't see their faces._   
_She found out later that one of the women was a girl her age. They become friends quite easily in spite of Lena's coyness._

"Alex, have you seen my skates?"

"Yeah, they're at the shelf in the garage, you dummy."

"Oh thanks! I thought they were in the basement. I'm heading out, bye!"

"Have fun with _Lena_!" She made sure to emphasise her name. "Also, tell her I said hi."

Kara rang the doorbell and waited for Lena to come.

"Hi, hey." Lena opened the door and chaotically rummaged through wardrobe. She found matching mittens, scarf and beanie.

"Shall we?"

They got to the rink quite fast, it wasn't that far. They put their skates on and Kara offered Lena to tie them for her since she was a gentlewoman.

It was nice. There were just a few people skating with them meaning they had much more space to do something silly. Lena was excellent at skating.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Of course."

"But really Lena..."

"You know I can do such things like playing piano, skating, horse riding, playing chess and other things but I am not always optimistic and sunny as you are. You can be described as human version of golden retriever puppy, you show the same happiness when doing something you like and being with people you love."

"Aww Lena."

Kara took her hand, "I think now's the time to get some hot drink. I think I know something you'd like. Come on."

They put on their shoes back and headed towards the city centre they stopped right outside of one small coffeeshop.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Kara smiled and disappeared.  
When she stepped outside with two steaming cups she handed one to Lena.

"Mulled wine?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like it."

"I do like wine for sure but I have never had a mulled wine. How did you get this? We're not adults?"

"I have my ways." Kara winked, "Taste it, Lena."

Kara was on her tippy toes waiting for Lena to sip on her drink.

"That's actually nice. Oh there's a piece of cinnamon."

"Did you know, Lena, that cinnamon is actually a tree bark? They shave off the inner layer of bark of evergreen trees and dry it. That's why it is curled up into quills."

"Oh I didn't know that." Lena lied.

"You're lucky to have me to tell you then."

"I am, indeed, lucky." _I truly am._ She repeated in her head and smiled fondly back at Kara.


	4. Mustang

LENA <3

[15:55]

Lenaa

My mind is blown

I just found out that hemendex stands  
literally for ham and eggs :D

Dork :D

You never cease to surprise me.

How did I not realise that before?

It never crossed my mind

And now I feel stupid for telling you...

You're not stupid you're smart actually,  
but you have your moments as we all do. :D  
You're funny Kara :*

"I am bored Alex."

"Well then find something to do. Or text Lena to come over we can play board games or watch a movie."

"That's actually a good idea. I'm gonna do that. What about you invite your bestie Maggie over and we can have girls night?"

"Kara Danvers wanting to have girls night with her sister? How shocking!"

"Alex, don't make fun of me. You know I love you. So girls night?"

"Girls night! I'm gonna call Maggie and find out if she's free tonight."

Alex dialed Maggies number and waited for her to pick up.

"Awesome, I'm gonna go invite Lena in person, my phone's dead." Kara lied, she just wanted to see Lenas reaction in person.

"Kara, wait! Would you mind asking Lena if you can stay over night at hers so Maggie can stay at our house. She lives on the other side of the town and..."

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll ask her."

"You're the best sister ever!"

"Yeah I know." _What wouldn't I do for the sake of your love life, right?_

Kara climbed the stairs of the Luthor Mansion as she often called it and rang the bell. The door swung open and there was Lena's mother in some kind of very much expensive kimono. "Kara, hi! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Is Lena home?"

"She's not, but she will be I suppose in 20 minutes. Lionel and her went to pick up her present for Christmas."

"Oh I'm jealous of Lena already getting her Christmas gifts."

"But she's getting only one this Christmas, so don't be. Come in Kara, you can wait inside. Would you like some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you!"

"Me and Lionel got you something for Christmas too. You've been an excellent friend to Lena. But open it on Christmas day only!"

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to do that!"

"We did, we like you as our own daughter. Here." She handed Kara some fruit tea, "Would you like a muffin? Lena recently found love for baking and I am affraid that Lionel and I might get fat soon."

Kara thanked her for the muffin. "Oh my, they're good!"

"You can tell her yourself, I think i hear them parking."

Kara peeked through a window. "No way, you got her a car for Christmas? A mustang?"

Lena got out of her new mustang. Kara was looking at her like some kind of stalker. She was really beautiful. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red coat that huggeg her curves, scarf and leather gloves. Her outfit screamed money. Kara was watching her every move. _How is this in slow mo?_ One foot then the other, Lena carefully stepped outside of the car. She slammed the door of her car which made Kara snap out of her trance and slowly turned towards the house. She immediately spotted Kara running through their front door. "Lenaaa!"  
Kara ran towards her and locked her in bone crashing hug. "You got a car!"

"Yeah, wanna see?" She ran her hand through her hair in the most sexy way ever. Kara loudly gulped. _Get it together, Kara._ She scholded herself.

"You can go for a ride girls, it's your car anyway Lena." Lionel smiled.

"Yay!" Kara yelped.

"Can we go to the store?"

"Of course you're first ride with me would be to the store to get food, I presume." Lena laughed.

"Well yeah, but not just for me." Lena started the engine and the car roared. "Whoa. That's dope." Lena pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio.

"I actually came to ask you if you wanted to have a girls night with me, Alex and her friend Maggie."

"Okay! When should I come?"

"I don't know, you can come over with me when we get back. Oh and Lena... Maggie lives on the other side of the city and I think our girls night would end past midnight and Alex asked me if i can ask you if you'd be willing to provide a refuge for me."

"Yeah okay."

"Lena, did you know that Mustang is named after a WW2 fighter plane?"

"No I didn't." She really didn't this time. It was nice knowing that Kara was always trying to impress her. She hummed to the music and tapped her fingers on the stirring wheel.


	5. Tattoo

"Kara, don't you think we've got plenty of snacks?"

"No, not at all." Kara answered and grabbed another popcorn and put it in the microwave. "I'm happy you're here, we're gonna have so much fun!"

"Oh I'm sure! What's the first game we're playing?" Lena asked.

"Ehm, Monopoly. Do you know that game?"

"Do I know Monopoly...? Kara! You have no idea how good I am!"

"Yeah, sure..." Alex said in disbelief.

Lena won. She said she would and she did.

"I didn't realize you weren't joking, Luthor." Maggie complained.

"Uhm, yeah. What can I say? We've got business in family. I just have natural talent." Lena chuckeled and sipped her wine.

"Not gonna play with you again. Ever." Alex sank into the couch angrily.

"Don't be so dramatic, babe." Maggie took Alex's hand.

"Babe?!" Kara and Lena said in unison.

Then there was horror in everyones eyes.

"Alex..." Maggie tried to say something, anything to make this situation better. She was panicking she had just outed Alex.

"Babe?" Kara asked.

"Uhm, well. Kind of?" Alex tried to explain.

"Kind of?!" Maggie let go of her hand and looked at her girlfriend with _WTF, ALEX_ look.

"I mean, we're dating. But I didn't want you to know yet. But it doesn't matter now. So yeah, I'm dating Maggie." She grabbed Maggie's hand and smiled unapologetically towards Kara and Lena.

"Alex! Why didn't you tell me? That's awesome! I like Maggie!"

"I feel so much better now that you know! Are you okay with that Kara?"

"To be honest? I always kinda knew?" Kara chuckeled.

"Yeah, I know it is not my place to tell or judge or anything but I always thought you belong to the LGBT community." Lena couldn't help herself and said that. She always knew Alex was queer. The hairstyle? Her jeans and flannels? Leather jacket? It all screamed gay. And she was right.

"Oh okay, I didn't know I was that obvious."

"But you are, babe." Maggie took Alex's hand and kissed her.

"Eww, gross guys!! Also I'm happy for you both." Kara covered her eyes.

"Thank you, sis. It means a lot. So... Which film?" Alex grabbed the remote and put on Netflix.

"Pick whatever you like, but no horror, please." Kara shouted while she jogged towards the bathroom.

"Come here, babe." Maggie motioned for Alex to lean in her arms.

"Oh. Guess I'm sitting on the floor." Kara said sadly while she came back from the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, we can sit together here." Lena made place beside her in the enormous armchair.

"No Lena. I can't do that."

"Yes you can, and you will. Come here." Lena bossed around.

She sat beside Lena. It wasn't as comfortable as she thought it would be. She turned and moved and moved and turned and Lena was slowly but surely getting annoyed.

"Kara. Just, don't move. Sit still." Alex paused the film and waited for her sister to sit comfortable with her friend. Lena climbed out of the airmchair and sat back, but this time on Kara's lap and leaned her back towards Kara's chest. She reached for a blanket and wrapped it around them. Kara hugged her from behind and Alex hit play.

It was a horror movie. Kara wasn't happy, thank god she had Lena right in her lap so she could hide everytime something scary popped up.

Kara screamed and squeezed Lena because of a frightening scene.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"I'm sorry Lena!"

"Shhh!" Alex and Maggie warned them, "Be quiet!"

"I'm sorry." Kara repeated herself once more in hushed voice. She tried to make it up to Lena so she started to caress her arm, hand and even her stomach. Somehow she managed to end up just under Lena's shirt. The odd thing was that Lena said nothing in protest and sat absolutely still.

"How are you so soft Lena?" The blonde whispered.

"I don't now? Maybe it's the moisture body milk I'm using?"

"Oh?" Kara seemed pleased with this answer and Lena focused back on the screen.

"Did you know that Sam got a tattoo?" Kara tried to distract herself from the horrendous film.

"Yeah she sent me a picture. She said it hurt so much she wanted to run away." Lena laughed.

"Do you know how do tattoos stick around if your skin cell renew every month?"

"Shhh." Alex gave them an annoyed look.

"How?" Lena got closer so Kara could whisper in her ear and they wouldn't be interrupting Maggie and Alex.

"It is the function of the immune system. The puncture of the tattoo needle causes inflammation in the dermis, the skin's middle layer. In response, white blood cells known as macrophages are sent in to help heal the damage. These macrophages eat the dye and can pass it to newer macrophages when they die off, so the pigment is essentially transferred from one cell to another. Any leftover pigment is soaked up by fibroblasts, which are longer-lasting skin cells that don't regenerate as often. Only lasers designed for tattoo removal are strong enough to kill off the macrophages and fibroblasts that hold the dye."

"Are you some kind of encyclopedia? You remember so many amazing facts about everything! How do you do it?"

"I don't know? When I find something interesting I just remember. She's brave though. I couldn't do it."

"It isn't that bad, it depends where do you want that tattoo to be."

"Are you saying you got a tattoo?"

"Ehm, yeah? Just a small one."

"What? When? What? Where? What?" Kara tried to express herself. Lena just laughed the whole time Kara was trying to be coherent.

"Well, I have it on the sole of my foot because that's one of the places my mother wouldn't see it. She wouldn't approve me having a tattoo."

"Why have a tattoo if you have to hide it though?"

"I have it as a reminder of Lex. It's a rook. Lex taught me how to play chess. He taught me so many other things but playing chess was kinda our thing. I was a shy kid and even more after my parents died and the Luthors adopted me. He wasn't pushy as all the adults were, they tried to make me speak with them and got mad at me when I didn't. He got me, he is... was the best brother I could've ever wished for." Kara knew this particular topic was still tender so she just hugged Lena tighter.

"Thank you." Kara spoke up after a while, Lena turned in Kara's lap to face her. She furrowed her brows.

"Thank you for telling me."

"No I think I should be thanking you. It is still painful for me to talk about it. About him being...gone. I know it's over a year now but we don't talk about him at home as if he never existed. Thank you for listening."

"You know I'm always here for you."


	6. Gorgeous Friend and Annoying Fly

LENA <3  
[22:33]

I have a proposition. :)

? :o

Would you like to go skiing? Let's say Tuesday?  
What I mean is if you'd like to go with me to  
our family weekend house in the mountains.  
We could stay there for couple of days. You  
can invite Alex too and other friends. The  
house is big enough for at least 10 people.  
It was actually my parents idea.

OMG!!!

Omg what? :D

Yes!

You're so awesome! I'll ask Alex but I think  
she'll want to go too.

[22:47]

So I talked to her and she wants to bring  
Maggie and I was thinking about bringing  
Winn but he doesn't make a move without  
his friend from school Mike and James of  
course. But maybe it would be better if  
there were just us girls. But me and Alex  
agreed that we'll go on one condition.  
You have to spend Christmas with us.   
We're not gonna let you be just by yourself.

I'm glad you asked I love being with your  
family. And of course you can ask them  
too. The more the merrier right? :)

But it is still 3 hours long drive...

That's fine by me. How do we get there? :D

Well I have a nice red mustand parked  
in my driveway... :p

The next day Kara woke up a little bit earlier than usual. She had a breakfast to make after all. Still in her pyjama shorts and t-shirt she made her way towards the kitchen. She put on her earbuds and started making the batter. She danced to the song and silently hummed to the lyrics. She was a good singer but she didn't want to wake everyone up. While she was whisking the batter someone patted her back. Kara jumped at the contact, she turned on her heel with whisk in her hand and she splashed batter on Lena's t-shirt.

"I am so sorry Lena!" Kara screamed with horror in her eyes.

"No, don't apologise it was my fault." Lena waved her hand as if her t-shirt haven't been ruined.

"I really am sorry." She looked apologetically towards her friend. "Hold on." Kara ran to her room and left Lena in the kitchen with puzzled look. She grabbed a green plaid shirt and ran back.  
"Here, I'll put your t-shirt into the washing machine and you can wear this."

Lena went to the bathroom to change and quickly came back with dirty t-shirt in her hand. "Thank you." She handed it to Kara. "What can I help you with?"

Kara accepted the piece of clothing but once she looked at Lena she couldn't look away. She stared at the sight before her. She didn't wanted to stare, that was rude, but she couldn't help herself. Her friend, her gorgeous friend wearing her plaid shirt, raven hair loosely fallen over her shoulder. She was more than pretty and Lena was aware of it. All the boys were always weak in their knees when Lena passed by them. Even if they didn't want to admit it, she made them weak. But Lena never gave any of the boys a chance.

"Kara?" A voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Ehm?" Kara blinked once. Twice. "Oh sorry, I... I didn't mean to stare. That shirt looks good on you. Green really is your colour!" Kara offered her a shy smile.

"Thank you." Lena blushed. _Why is she blushing?_ Kara didn't understand but she didn't wanted to ask either so she let it be.

"I'm sorry what were you sayin'?

"I was asking you what can I help you with."

"Oh right! You can set the table." She said more like a question. "Everything's in the drawer by the wall.

"On it!" Lena skipped away.

As it turned out Lena had taught Kara the recipe well. First one to wake up and appreciate the pancakes was Eliza. She couldn't believe that Kara had made something like this herself and kept asking Lena if she was sure she didn't help her. The breakfast was soon gone and everyone was sitting happily around the table and congratulating Kara what a good job she's done.

"It was amazing, Kar!" Alex stood up and hugged her sister. "Thank you. But I need to go. I'm meeting with Mags to tell her the news. Bye!" She winked at Kara.

"What news?" Eliza asked curiously.

"I'm sure, Kara will tell you. I have to go, love you!" Alex grabbed her bike and rode away.

"Ahem," Lena begun "I invited them for a skiing trip to our Luthor weekend house. I hope it's not a problem."

"That's very kind of you! And when did you plan on going? Who else will be there?"

"Right after Christmas? Till New year's... And to answer who'll be there, well me and Lena, Alex, Maggie, Winn, James. Maybe more it depends if they have time. Can me and Alex go mom? Please, pretty please." Kara begged.

"You can, honey. Why wouldn't i let you go?"

Kara lead Lena to her room, "I'm so happy we'll spend time together from now on till New year's! I don't know if I'm more happy of spending Christmas with you or the whole week in the mountains! I am just happy in general. Oh! I can't wait for you to see your Christmas present! It is something I've always wanted you to have. And Lena don't get me something expensive!" Kara would have continued with her babble if Lena didn't stop her, "Sweetheart, you're talking too much." she chuckeled. "I'm happy to spend time with you too! Also don't ruin the surprise by telling me too much about my present."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Lena offered her a warm smile.

"Netflix?" Kara reached for her notebook and patted a spot beside her. She put on the show she and Lena watched last time and didn't finish. She tried her best to concentrate on whatever was happening on screen but she couldn't. There was a fly that irritated her. She grabbed her slipper from the ground and ended the poor fly's life as soon as it landed on her.

Lena was startled by the loud bang, "You could have let it fly out of the window."

"No I couldn't. It was really annoying fly. Besides, it would have died soon anyway. Did you know that flies live for about a month?"

"That's not much. I bet that's because they're annoying, otherwise they would live longer." Lena shrugged her shoulders, chuckeled and continued watching the show.

After a while Kara spoke again. "Isn't it weird that we kill flies just because they're annoying? If people killed people for being annoying I would have died like 10 years ago!"


	7. Danvers #5

It was Christmas day and Lena appeared on Denver's house doorsteps with two huge bags of Christmas presents and one megawatt smile. But first things first. They all gathered in the kitchen to have a proper breakfast. Alex went for oatmeal, while Lena had scrambled eggs and toast. Kara on the other hand had a little bit of everything the others had. Her stomach was like a bottomless pit. Kara tried to conversate a little. "Did you know that in Europe they celebrate Christmas in the evening on the 24th?"

Alex was quick to react "But not everywhere though. In Russia, Moldava, Ukraine, Belarus and I think more countries they celebrate Christmas on 7th of January?"

"And why is that?" Lena furrowed her brows.

"I think that they use different calendar, right?" Kara turned towards Alex.

"Yeah, I think it's called the Julian calendar."

It was a Danver's family tradition to gather around the Christmas tree and sing together a carol in their pyjamas. Lena was aware of this tradition. She was told to wear her most comfortable pyjama she had. And she did. She wore a nice set of red check flannel pyjama and fuzzy socks. She didn't sing though. She rather listened to them perform their song than ruining it by her horrendous singing. They all were so talented but she couldn't get her eyes of Kara, she listened to her angelic voice. She was shook that she didn't know that Kara could sing like this. "You have to sing to me from now on, you've got a really nice voice. How come you never told me?"

"I don't know, Lena. It just never came up. I'll try my best to make it up to you!" She winked towards Lena which earned a quizzical look from Alex who heard the last sentence. Seriously Kara, what is wrong with you and all the winking? Kara mentally slapped herself.

They all sat around the tree and Kara dispensed the presents.

Apparently Alex got a motorbike which was Jeremiah's idea and Eliza wasn't that happy about it. But Alex was thrilled! She didn't know right away, of course. There were some hints. Some major hints like helmet, body armour and 2 piece suit which was all a present from Lena except the bike itself. She somehow stumbled to the conversation Alex's parents had and volunteered to buy the accessories as a present gift since she didn't know what to give to Alex. As soon as Alex figured out what was her present she ran to their garage to see if it's true. It was, indeed, true.

Kara got a brand new laptop and a phone because her old ones were... Let's say they were just old and they didn't function properly. She had her phone for seven long years and many of the apps didn't work, also the storage capacity was always showing as full even though it wasn't. The laptop she called old man was within their family for almost 8 years. Before it was Alex's and Kara then had it for 5 years. Lena almost forgot what windows XP was, until she saw Kara's laptop. Kara didn't complain about any of it though. She was humble.

It was time for Kara to unwrap presents from Lena. She saw just two bags of presents but there were large flat presents from her too. She must have brought them before and Kara didn't notice. Sneaky Lena.  
It turned out that it was different types of canvases. She also got brushes and colours.

"I know how much you love painting but you are afraid to buy such things because you think you somehow screw it up so you just draw on a paper. So a gave you these. You don't have to worry, you know? You're the most talented person I know!"

Kara already had tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you Lena! You are the best! I'll give you the first canvas I paint so you better make a room for it somewhere!"

"Thank you, darling. There is something else though. When you have all the canvases ready you'll have an exhibition in local art gallery. What do you say?" Kara immediately jumped at Lena and wrapped her in a bone crashing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated like a broken record.

"You don't have to thank me, just remember me when youre famous, will you?" Lena joked.

Now was the time for Kara's presents for everyone. She gave each one of them the same present. "You know I love you all guys and I wanted to make you something from a heart. I hope you'll like it even though it's cheesy."

They each opened their present to reveal a t-shirt. Lena picked it up to examine what was the painting there. It looked like Kara painted them and then printed them on the shirts.

"I think I should explain what does each of your painting mean." Kara spoke again. "Yours, Jeremiah, is a picture of me and you on the first vacation as a family. It was the first time we ever spoke to each other, because I was a shy kid."

"Thank you, Kar! Should I put it on?" He didn't wait for an answer and already strip his pyjama shirt and put the new t-shirt on.

"Yours, Eliza, is from the not so ordinary day by the lake when I first called you my mom and you cried for an hour. I've never seen so many happy tears before."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Eliza gave Kara kiss on her head.

"Yours, Al, is from the day at school you stood up for me even though you didn't like me at first. You stood up for me and punched that boy Mike in the face for making fun of me." On Alex's shirt was a picture of herself in a leather jacket and clenched fist.

"Thanks, Kar! I look like a total badass!!!" She hugged her sister quicky so she could continue.

"And now yours, Lena. It is from the day I first saw you. I knew you'd be my friend one day it was just a matter of time. And it wasn't long because I came up to you the second day you moved here. But let me tell you I almost didn't. I almost chickened out." Everyone chuckeled at the memory of Kara freaking out whether she should invite Lena for a walk and show her the neighborhood or not. There was Lena on her shirt sitting on their front porch reading a book and sipping on a lemonade. All the pictures were black and white and Lena's was far more elaborated than the others. Lena turned her shirt around to reveal a Danvers #5. Immediately she had tears in her eyes. "One thing I've learned is that family is what you make it not from the people that are related to you. I put a number behind the Danvers name on our backs, see I am the fourth addition to the Danvers family and you Lena are the fifth." Lena cried her eyes out she wasn't able to open the rest of the present from Kara. Everyone hurried to hug her and reassure her that Kara's words were all true.

Previous night Kara opened up a present from Lilian and Lionel, it was a voucher to some fancy clothes shop and a voucher to the most expensive restaurant in the town. She thought she might give the second voucher to her parents instead but she decided not to.


	8. Sauna

Kara and Lena were the first two people to head towards the mountains. Maggie was still at work and couldn't make it earlier so Alex said she would wait for her and they arrive together and boys were probably still sobering up after the party they were talking about.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mom, don't worry!" Kara yelled from the Mustang's window. "Love you, bye!"

Lena was an excellent driver, even though she was driving a little faster for Kara's liking. Kara sang along with the radio for the whole car ride and Lena just listened to her. She haven't had it in her to interrup her friend in any way. Plus she loved it. After a 2,5 hour drive Lena took a turn to a path that lead through a forest. Shortly after she pulled over in front of a wooden house. Luthor's weekend house.

"You know I expected it would be bigger."

"I think it's enough..." Lena shrugged.

"I'm just kidding. I didn't say it wasn't. It looks amazing actually! But I expected something more huge like your house. Anyway I can't wait to see the inside!"

Kara was amazed as soon as she stepped inside, she looked around with opened mouth. There was a kitchen connected to living room and enormous fireplace. Upstairs there were 5 bedrooms with king beds.

"I don't know how many of us will be here so we put things in my room for now. What do you say, Kara?"

"Well I say... that... I don't mind sleeping with you." She stated proudly. Lena almost choked on nothing and turned deep red. _But why?_ Kara wondered. And then it hit her, she said she don't mind sleeping with Lena. _Stupid, stupid Kara_.

She tried to make it better. "I didn't mean sleeping like with you literally, but in the same bed." That was the time she should have stopped. But she continued. "Not that I think you are bad in bed I actually think the opposite I think you are really good in bed because you're good at everything. Okay, I'm making it worse. Stopping now." That made Lena blush even more.

"Ookay, Kara. Yeah, sure. I get it!"

The deadly silence and weirdness was killing Kara, she needed to come up with something they could do. "What about we make a fire to warm this place up?"

"Huh?" Lena looked zonked. "Right, that's a great idea."

They went outside and Kara chopped some of the logs and Lena helped her bring it all in. Lena made a fire and both of them started to get lost in the flames.

"So I noticed there's a staircase leading down to the basement or whatever is there." Kara started a conversation.

"Yeah. There's actually wine cellar and whirlpool and sauna."

"You've got sauna and whirlpool and you didn't tell me?"

"In my defense I totally forgot we have it. We hardly ever used it. It made me think why do we even have it.".

"We're so gonna try the sauna, Lena!"

"Now?!"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know. I guess we can."

"Awesome!"

They went to the basement to prepare the sauna. When everything was set Kara shouted "Race ya!"and ran away for her towel. Kara won, maybe because Lena let her maybe because she was fast. After that they went back and sat beside each other in the sauna. "I love it!" Kara admitted.

"Well I don't like it that much. I am sweaty and sticky an my hair is messy. I'm just gross." The ravenette let out a sigh.

"No you're not!"

"I am!" Lena protested.

"Stop it! You're not! You're always gorgeous even if you wear those milion dollars dresses or sweatpants and hoodie, with or without makeup. But I prefer without." She whispered as if she was telling her friend a secret. "Even now you look stunning as always!"

Lena looked puzzled no one ever told her so many compliments especially when she looked this sweaty and gross, "Thank you Kara, I... Thank you." She blushed.

"I've only told you the truth."

After a while Kara remembered about World Sauna Championship, "Did you know that there used to be a annual World Sauna Championship in Finland?"

"No I didn't. How did you know?"

"Well I've once read about it in an old article. It said that the organizers would no longer continue with this event because of the death and near death of both of the final contestants. But the record 16 minutes and 15 seconds is held by the one who survived. Oh and it was 110 °C. Come on the time's up we have to get out. We're not here to make any world records." She took Lena's hand an lead her up the stairs and through the door.

"We're going outside?"

"Yes, silly."

Once they were outside Kara kneeled down and made a snowball. She hit Lena in the shoulder.

"You didn't!" Lena opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh I did! Whatcha gonna do about it? Hm?" Kara's cocky grin made Lena rush forward and tackle her to the ground. She straddled her and threw snow into her face. "How'd you like that, huh?" She laughed devilishly. Kara giggled all the time trying to stop her. In the middle of their fight Lena's towel somehow untied and it started falling down. Lena noticed that right away and smashed her body to Kara's front. Kara's pupils were blown and she stared at Lena like a deer caught in a flashlight. There was a painful awkward silence between them, Kara glanced at Lena's lips and wathever she wanted to do or say was interrupted by Lena.

"Tell me you didn't see anything."

"No, not even a single boob, err, thing. No worries. Didn't see anything." She tried to reassure Lena she saw nothing even if she actually did.

"Oh you did. That's embarrassing." Lena started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry Lena. Don't cry." She wrapped her arms around her body and caressed her bare back.

Kara put a stray of Lena's hair behind her ear and whispered, "They're really nice boobs I wish I had mine like yours. Ahem," she cleared her throat " it would sound maybe weird but I can show you mine if it makes you better."

"Friends don't show other friends their boobs, Kara."

"No they don't, but I'll do it for you. I mean if it makes you better. Boob for a boob? A tittie for a tittie?"

"You don't have to, but thank you." Their bodies still tangled together in the frost. Kara rolled them over so it was her on top of Lena. Lena didn't know what we're Kara's intentions, she looked in her eyes as if to see what was on Kara's mind. She couldn't help herself but stare at Kara's lips, her full, kissable lips. _Wait! Kissable? Wake up Lena, she's just your friend!_ She was pulled out of her thought by car honking somewhere in the driveway. Kara was first to stand up, she left her towel on Lena and stood up completely naked. She walked away and left puzzled Lena on the ground.

"What the fuck, Kara!!!" Alex screamed at her.


	9. Catching Some Z's

"Babe, let her be." Maggie grabbed Alex by her waist and pecked her lips tenderly. "That's just something between her and Lena."

"You're right, Mags."

Kara was already in and in the shower she found behind one of the doors upstairs. Alex helped Lena stand up and she then lead them in.

"Welcome to our Luthor weekend house, this is the living room, over there is kitchen and upstairs are bedrooms. I'm sure you'll like the bed." She winked at them. "Oh, and these stairs that lead to the basement where wine cellar, whirlpool and sauna is."

"Oh it makes so much fucking sense now. Thank you very much." Alex face-palmed herself, she was glad that her sister wasn't doing Lena right outside of the house in the snow.

"Which room can we take?" Maggie asked as soon as all of them reached the last step of the staircase.

"Whichever you like. You're here before the boys so you got to choose."

"Awesome, thanks."

"And now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shower and get dressed."

Lena creeped up to the room she and Kara shared. "Kara? Where are you?"

"Over here."

"Can you tell me what was that?"

"What was what?" Kara played dumb.

"Ahem," Lena cleared her throat "the thing outside, you know, when you walked out without your towel? Leaving me on the ground whatching your bare ass, ehm, back. Does it ring any bells?" Lena said ironically. She hoped Kara didn't notice the ass instead the back thing.

"Ehm, I left the towel for you I figured you needed it more than me." She answered nonchalantly while unpacking her bag, "Which side do you want?"

Lena blinked twice, "What?" _Kara changed the subject quite quickly._

"I asked which side of the bed you want."

"Oh, well I don't mind either side."

Kara kept avoiding the conversation about her stupid, stupid idea. _What was I thinking?_ But what's was she thinking, really? That it is normal for friends to see each other naked? She hoped that Lena saw only her butt though. It was stupid, she shouldn't have done it. How could she explain something like that to Alex. Then she remembered about the boys who were supposed to be coming later. "Winn texted me earlier that they arrive in the afternoon and he wanted me to ask you if it's okay if they bring each a company with them."

"Well, I did not expect that but they can, we've got plenty of room."

"Okay I'll let him know." Kara plopped herself on the bed and stuffed her pyjama under the pillow. "So I did notice there is a TV in this, your room and a DVD player. Can we watch a film? Pretty please?" Kara pouted to what Lena couldn't resist.

"Yes, we can but I'll tell Maggie and Alex what we're up to. I should ask them if they want to watch a film with us, right? Or you go ask them,"she pointed at Kara and then at herself "and I go downstairs to check on the fire."

They agreed on that and both of them went to complete their tasks. Lena threw a few logs in the fire while Kara went to her sister and her girlfriend. "Guys? We're going to watch a film in Lena's room. Wanna join?" _Please say no, please say no._

Alex and Maggie looked at each other and exchanged some meaningful looks as if they were trying to communicate together. Which they apparently were. Kara cleared her throat to interrupt whatever secret conversation they had. They nodded at each other in agreement.

"What about going for a walk, babe?" Maggie asked her girlfriend. _Yes!_ Kara thought and put on her bast fake disappointed look.

"Yeah, I'd love that! The drive was long and we need to stretch a little, the walk should be nice. Maybe we'll join you after?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

"Right! Have fun though!" She agreed.

"Okay then, enjoy your walk. See ya later!"

Kara was hopping on her way back, happy with the outcome. Just them watching a film, no one else.

It turned out that Lena's film collection was for 10-year old kids. _It is a long time since I watched any movie here, Kara._ But you know what? Kara didn't mind at all. She was actually pretty pleased! She was kinda a 10 year old herself. She literally struggled with picking a film. She tried to choose her absolute favourite, but she ended up with 15 absolute favourite titles. Lena was getting impatient by every second of Kara's indecisiveness. She grabbed the film's from Kara's hand and displayed them in front of her on the bed. "Close your eyes and try to pick one, Kara. Just one this time." She then chuckled, "We don't have all day for that."

Finally, Kara picked out a movie called Cats & Dogs.

Sometimes in the middle of the film, Kara spoke up. "Did you know that in ancient Egypt people believed that cats were magical creatures, capable of bringing good luck to the people who housed them? They also dressed them i jewels and fed them treats fit for royalty to honor them."

"Actually, yes, I know. Crazy right. They also," Lena yawned "mummified them after they died."

"How cool is that? Are you tired? Beacuse we can totaly lie down..."

"Yeah I think I like that. Can I snuggle up though? I am kinda freezing."

"The fire Lena!" Kara ran likek her life depended on it. She put as many logs she can fit into the fire and ran back to her friend.

"I'm back, snuggle time!" Kara declaired and opened her arms for Lena.

After a while they were both slumbering dreaming of each other in their sleep.


	10. Just Shut Up

Kara woke up some hours later spooning Lena. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty up, so she just stroked her hand and whispered, "I hope you know how much you mean to me, love." when she heard Lena say, "That feels great!"

Kara was startled by the sudden sound of Lena's voice and hoped that she heard nothing.

"Please don't stop, that felt really nice."

"Oh? Okay." Maybe she didn't hear me.

"You mean the world to me too, Kar." Lena turned around to face her friend. "I heard what you said. And. And I wanted you to know you mean to me so much. I feel like you know me better than I even know myself. Like we've been friends my whole life."

Kara tucked a strand of hair behind Lena's ear. Friends, right. "What if I like you more than a friend? Would that be okay?" She waited for some answer. Lena's mouth agape. No words coming out of her. She was speechless. Maybe words wouldn't perfectly describe what she felt. Maybe there could be some other way to let her know.

She was slowly leaning in when Alex barged in their room, "Karaaaa!!! Wake up!" both of them jolted.

"Fuck you, Alex!! Go away!!"

"Love you too sis, breakfast is ready by the way."

And she was gone.

"Maybe we should..." Kara started.

"Yeah."

"Get dressed."

"Yeah, right."

Alex ruined the perfect moment, maybe Lena felt the same way as Kara did. But she didn't find out, she couldn't because of her stupid sister. The whole day was a disaster, she hasn't had a moment just with Lena. Ergo no chance to talk it out.

All of them spent their morning skiing and it seemed like Lena tried to avoid her. Kara wouldn't blame her if that was the truth. After the lunch they went back to the cottage to get some rest.

"Do you want some tea? I'm going to me make some." Kara offered after she changed out of her warm clothes.

"Tea would be lovely thank you, Kar."

Kara went to make the tea, but most importantly she went to berate her sister for the morning scare.

"Alex! You here?" Kara went to check her sister's room.

"In here."

"Alex, you ruined a perfect moment, thank you. I thought that Lena was going to kiss me when you barged into our room. Thank you once and again."

"What? I didn't know you had the hots for the young Luthor, sis."

"Well, I do. I'm just confused all the time. I don't know if she actually likes me or if she just wants to be my friend. And she's so touchy feely and that confuses me. We had a moment this morning and I really wanted to kiss her, but I wouldn't like to presume she likes me too, so I just waited for her to kiss me. You know? No pressure. And you ruined that. Don't worry I am not mad, I am just sad, because this whole day she has been weird, and we didn't even talk together."

"Oh, you poor thing. You need to worry less; she likes you too. At least it seems like she does. I promise, you won't see me till tomorrow morning. Scouts honor! Now go get your girl! Tell her how you feel."

"Thank you, Al. I'm sorry I screamed."

"That's okay. Now go."

Kara fixed herself and Lena tea and went back to their room. She found Lena already waiting for her in their bed with film that played in the background.

"Here." She offered not just warm tea but a warm smile too. Lena said nothing, maybe now wasn't the time to have THE TALK.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the evening. I know a place with a beautiful view that I wanna take you."

"Oh. That sound great. I can't wait!"

\--------

Lena led the way up the hill, to show Kara the most amazing view of her life.

"You know. Every time you start a sentence with Did you know..." Lena grabbed Kara's hand into her own "I know almost each time one of your facts?" she chuckled.

Kara was bamboozled by Lena's behavior; she didn't know what to take from it. She was just glad, that she got to hold her hand. She stroked it and remembered that Lena said something.

"What? How come?"

"I think it's because we follow the same Instagram page. But I appreciate the effort. Remembreing all of it just to woo me."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner. I feel stupid now."

"I enjoyed it. You are so so pretty when you are proud of yourself." Lena smiled at her friend, "We're here." Lena didn't lie, there was this beautiful scenery before them. Kara has never seen a village with so many lights, something so beautiful like this before. Maybe because she wasn't in such a lovely place before. Maybe it was the company that made the experience better. She spun around and faced Lena. Now or never.

"You know" Kara begun "I like you, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I like you too, silly."

"But that's the thing."

"What is?"

"Lena," she took both of her hands "just, let me talk, please. I need to get this off my chest. I... I know we've known each other for just a small amount of time, but you filled a place in my heart I didn't know was empty. You're kindhearted, smart and so so so so so pretty and it's just so hard for me not to fall in love with you. I mean look at you. And when you said earlier this morning that I mean a lot to you too, my heart skipped a beat. And I thought we had a moment but then Alex ruined it and it drives me nuts whole day what could have happened. Please tell me I'm not crazy. Please tell me you feel something more too. And if not, we could just forg..." But Kara never finished her sentence. Lena hasn't had the nerve to wait for her to finish her rambling. She captured Kara's lips so tenderly in the most loving kiss Kara has ever had. She has never fell for a girl this was her first time actually so what she didn't expect was those soft lips. Their lips moved in a perfect sync. Kara pulled Lena closer to her and tried to deepen the kiss, she licked her bottom lip to see if Lena was up to something spicier. It was a sloppy kiss, but neither of them minded. For them this moment was perfect and they wanted it to last forever. And that was when Kara detached herself from Lena.

"Did you know that you might burn up to 2 calories per minute during a really passionate kissing?"

"Kara! Just shut up!" Lena grabbed Kara by her scarf and kissed her senseless.


End file.
